This invention relates to a tilt lever returning mechanism for an outboard engine and more particularly to an improved and simplified arrangement for the tilting operation of an outboard drive unit.
As is well known, outboard motor are normally mounted on the transom of a boat for pivotal movement about a horizontally extending axis so that the motor may be tilted up from an operative to a position wherein the lower unit will be clear of the water. Normally, a tilt locking mechanism is employed for locking the motor in its normal operative position and a tilt stop mechanism is provided for holding the motor in its upper position. Thus, in order to tilt the motor up from its operative position, it is necessary, with prior art devices, to release the tilt locking mechanism, raise the motor, and place the tilt stop mechanism in its operative position to retain the motor in its upper position. In order to lower the motor, it is necessary to release the tilt stopping mechanism, swing the motor downwardly and re-engage the tilt locking mechanism. If the tilt locking mechanism is accidently left unlocked, there is a danger that the motor may jump up during navigation.
In order to simplify the operation of the tilt locking mechanism and tilt stop mechanism, it has been proposed by the applicants to apply an interconnecting linkage arrangement whereby operation of the tilt locking mechanism and tilt stopping mechanism are interrelated. Such an arrangement is shown in our Japanese patent application No. 53-154147. Although the arrangement shown in that patent application simplifies the operation required to tilt the motor up and down, it requires a substantial number of parts such as links, levers, hooks, springs or the like. The addition of these various components adds to the cost of the assembly.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a simplified mechanism for interrelating the tilt locking and tilt stop mechanisms of an outboard drive assembly.
It is another object of this invention to provide an arrangement wherein movement of the tilt stop mechanism to its operative position automatically effects movement of the tilt locking mechanism to its locking position.